Now! the story
by Black Roses of Doom
Summary: OKAY! I updated! Now! The story (in which the title makes no sense with the story) Is back! Read and review please! Here's a Clue: "Koenma: the pervert nudge, nudge
1. Character info

Now  
  
* I do not own YYH but, I own this story!*  
  
CHARACTERS:  
  
Yusuke the hard-headed guy who knows how to hit  
  
Kurama The guy who knows how to act and knows how to whip a bad guy back into shape  
  
Hiei this hothead has a chance to have his own way, the only guy fit enough to hate Kuwabara  
  
Kuwabara- the blockhead of the bunch  
  
Koenma the smart tot who has hired Midori to keep an eye on Kurama, who's under suspicion  
  
Midori- my oc-hired to tag along with the group-has time travel and super speed powers along with the powers of earth  
  
Keiko Yusuke's girlfriend- here to push him forward  
  
Botan- here to make sure Midori is doing her job-here also to assign missions to the gang  
  
Nobu- he's the bad guy—you'll figure it out 


	2. Botan, Koenma, & King Yama

*I do not own YYH but I do own this*  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~and it begins with assignments~~~~~~~~  
  
Koenma: Botan! Botan! BOTAN!  
  
Botan: Yes Koenma, sir! What is it?  
  
Koenma: Botan! We're faced with a problem! It seems that my FATHER is coming to see if I'm doing my job!  
  
Botan: Your JOB Koenma, sir? Are you sure???  
  
Koenma: Don't question me, Botan! I know he's coming...  
  
Botan: What can I do, Koenma, sir to help?  
  
Koenma: Give this assignment to Yusuke and the rest of the gang when my father comes. This is REAL assignment, Botan, but we are trying to get more information on the subject before we assign it. Ogre should be up very soon with the findings.  
  
Ogre: Koenma sir! This is all we found out about the new enemy!  
  
Koenma: WHAT!!! THIS IS A BLANK PIECE OF PAPER!!!!  
  
~~~~~both Botan and Ogre go flying in the background into a wall~~~~~  
  
Botan & Ogre: CALM DOWN KOENMA SIR!  
  
Ogre: It's on the other side of the paper sir. ^_^''  
  
Botan: Ugh! I can't believe you're so defensive today Koenma, sir!  
  
Koenma: Now, wouldn't you be too?  
  
Botan: Not really, sir.  
  
Koenma: Ogre, you may leave now.  
  
Ogre: Yes Sir! ( goes out military style ) Hut, Hut, Hut!  
  
Koenma: Botan....I need you to stay for a moment.  
  
Botan: Yes sir?  
  
Koenma: Botan, My father has sent a messenger saying that due to the present circumstances that one of my Reikai Tantei must be watched over...(sigh)  
  
Botan: Go on, sir. ^_^'  
  
Koenma:(sigh) The one of the Reikai Tantei that must be watched over is...  
  
Botan: Yes?  
  
Koenma: *sigh* Kurama  
  
Botan: WHAT!?!??!?!!!  
  
Koenma: Yes, it seems that he might be connected to this new enemy...  
  
Botan: What am I suppose to do then? I can't watch him! I have to make sure that Yusuke doesn't screw something up!  
  
Koenma: Haven't you been listening to me Botan?  
  
Botan: What do you mean?  
  
Koenma: This memo says that Kurama might be linked to our new enemy.  
  
Botan: KURAMA!?!?! No way....maybe Hiei but-  
  
~~~Koenma interrupts~~~  
  
  
  
Koenma: BOTAN! Will you try to understand what I'm saying here?  
  
Botan: Sorry Koenma, sir. -_-'  
  
Koenma: Anyway, my father sent me aa memo saying that someone from his court-a sixteen year old girl-will be watching his every moment. She is said to have amazing powers and probably knows more about him than we do. She is a very skilled person and is said to be the only one who actually opposes some of my fathers' prepositions. However, I want you to make sure she doesn't do any funny business while she's down on earth, got it?  
  
Botan: Yes Koenma, sir.  
  
~~~~~~~Ogre comes running in yelling that King Yama has arrived~~~~~~~~  
  
Koenma: What the fucking Hell! Shit! I'm not even ready! dammit!  
  
Botan: *thinking* I've never heard Koenma curse before...  
  
  
  
Koenma: I know what you're thinking Botan...  
  
*head gets all big while Botan shrinks*  
  
Botan: Eep!  
  
King Yama: Koenma....  
  
Koenma: Yes *gulp* fa-fa-fa-father?  
  
King Yama: I'm oh so happy to see you! ^___^  
  
Koenma & Botan: *anime fall* OY!  
  
King Yama: What? Nothing is too good for my little widdle Koenmi!  
  
Koenma: *gets back up by grabbing onto his desk & blushes embarrassedly* DAD!!  
  
King Yama: What? 0_o Anyway, I'm here to observe you! Aren't you glad!  
  
Koenma: *sarcastically* yes father. I'm ever so happy that your "observing" me today...Just ever so happy.... *starts to go insane*  
  
King Yama: What's wrong with him?  
  
Botan: *grabbing Koenma's mouth* Oh, nothing, nothing at all King Yama sir! Heheheh...*cold sweat drop*  
  
*Koenma continues to squiggle around in Botan's arms*  
  
King Yama: Oh, yeah. *Puts feet on Koenma's desk* You know that Kurama guy?  
  
Botan: Yes, yes I do.   
  
*Koenma stops struggling in Botan arms for a moment before slipping out of them*  
  
King Yama: Well, He's under suspicion for collaborating with this new-found enemy, so I sent this girl after him...is that okay?  
  
Koenma:* Yes, I 'm sure that it is okay father, dearest...  
  
*mumbles no shit, Sherlock*  
  
*at the moment a presence is felt*  
  
Koenma *whispering* Do you sense that presence?   
  
Botan: Yes, yes I do...who or what is it?  
  
Koenma: I don't know but-  
  
King Yama: Hey! What are you two whispering about? Something that I should know? *nudge, nudge*  
  
Botan & Koenma: *Ignoring King Yama* Have you ever felt that?  
  
King Yama: *really, REALLY loud* HEY!!!!!!  
  
Botan & Koenma: *anime fall behind the desk*  
  
Botan & Koenma: Sorry, Your Highness!  
  
King Yama: Why are you guys so mean to me? Waah! *runs off crying*  
  
Koenma: Dad!  
  
Botan: Your Highness! Please wait- oh, forget it! I never knew King Yama was so immature! Oy! *whacks self in forehead with palm of her hand & sighs*  
  
Koenma: You know...You're right! He was never like this before...I wander what happened.. What thing did this to him?  
  
A voice: That "thing" would be me, sir, I criticized his tactics.  
  
Koenma: Yah! Who are you???  
  
Botan: *cold sweat*  
  
A voice: I'm Midori....Your fathers' aide, so to speak. Pleased to meet you both...I didn't mean to frighten you.  
  
*please read and review! I want to know if I suck or not!* 


	3. Koenma: The Pervert

*i do not own YYH but I do own this story~~okay, right where we left off..*   
  
A voice: I'm Midori....Your fathers' aide, so to speak. Pleased to meet you both...I didn't mean to frighten you.  
  
Botan: *thinking to herself* Whoa, she reminds me of Kurama quite a bit. So, proper and intelligent....  
  
Midori: Is something wrong, Botan?  
  
Botan: Huh? * just noticing her question* Oh, no, no, no! Heheheh...Everything is fine! Just fine. *start laughing uncontrollably because she feels dumb*  
  
Koenma: (sighs) She usually isn't like this...You have to please excuse her when she goes crazy...Nice to meet you Miss Midori. I'm glad to see that someone *glares at Botan* is actually doing their job around here, and aren't acting like babies.   
  
Midori: Its an honor to meet you, sir. *smiles*  
  
Koenma: Um...Miss Midori?  
  
Midori: Yes?   
  
Koenma: When are you going down to Earth to spy on Kurama?  
  
* thinks to himself: Hey pretty lady! Why don't you and me hook up sometime? Eh, eh? What do you say? O-lets take that clothes off now...where's that psychic spy glass that Yusuke had? Hmmm...*   
  
  
  
*notices what Koenma is thinking*  
  
Midori: I don't consider it spying, sir, but after I check in with you and the Board of Travels. I can go, so...* stops in her tracks*: Koenma! *slaps extremely hard* That's disgusting! I can't believe you! Ewwww!  
  
  
  
Botan: HEY! You're not allowed to slap Koenma like that! Only I am!  
  
Midori: I'm not joking, though. I can read minds. Standard practice. I'm Sorry if I offended you, but, if you wish, you can slap him right now. If that's your job that so be it. I don't care. If you will ask him what he was thinking when I slapped him...  
  
Botan: Koenma, sir, What were you thinking?  
  
Koenma: About her or you?  
  
Botan: Well, both, I guess...  
  
Koenma: You? If you were ever gonna date me, or let me see you in other lights and voices, hehehh...And her? I wanted to see her naked, kinda like I wanted to see you in the same form, just with more of a picture of the real Botan in bed. *smiles evilly at both of them*  
  
Midori & Botan! YOU PERVERTED JERK!!! EEEWWWW! * multiple slaps*  
  
* Botan continued to slap Koenma uncontrollably*  
  
Koenma: *his face is all bloated and red* and loudly screams* BOTAN!!!!!! Botan! I was joking! Geez, other than wanting to see the REAL Botan I meant another side of you! Geez!  
  
Botan: Well, why didja lie to me then? And you never told me why she slapped you! You can at least tell me that, can't you? She slapped you for some reason? For what reason I'd like to know!  
  
Koenma: Well, I was thinking of her naked, but its still not a good enough reason for YOU going on a slapping spree! You have no reason to slap me. But your reason isn't good enough. So, I want you to show this girl to Earth. All right?  
  
Botan: Yes, Koenma, sir. *turns head to Midori* Come with me...  
  
  
  
* follows Botan*   
  
Midori: Forgive me for asking, but, Um...   
  
Botan: Yes? C'mon and spit it out already.  
  
Midori: Um...Do you the person I'm suppose to be watching?  
  
Botan: Yes, I do. To tell you the truth, you remind me of him a lot. You're both very proper and intelligent. It's kinda scary, when you think about it.  
  
Midori: Oy! Now, I'm gonna feel bad busting his case wide open! Even though I highly doubt that he is the guy that's conspiring with our new enemy...I think his name is Nobu, or something like that.  
  
Botan: HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW THAT, BITCH!  
  
Midori: Huh? Oh, I'm so stupid. You must not of got the memo that I sent...I am quite sure that I sent it to Koenma's desk, and that I sent it to you. It must of got caught up in the mail. I could of sworn...  
  
Botan: Oh, don't worry about the stupid memo! I must of missed it when I was cleaning off my desk. Its completely my fault.   
  
Midori: I doubt that Botan, I bet it fell off your desk. Agreed?  
  
Botan: Agreed.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~Botan & Midori have finally reached Earth where Yusuke and the rest of the gang was, unfortunately, Botan had to leave Midori off to the side so she could continue on her assignment that King Yama had approved of~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*please read and review! I want to know if I should keep on going on this storyline!!* 


	4. What is Koenma thinking?

Koenma: Um...Miss Midori?  
  
Midori: Yes?   
  
Koenma: When are you going down to Earth to spy on Kurama?  
  
* thinks to himself: Hey pretty lady! Why don't you and me hook up sometime? Eh, eh? What do you say? O-lets take that clothes off now...where's that psychic spy glass that Yusuke had? Hmmm...*   
  
  
  
*notices what Koenma is thinking*  
  
Midori: I don't consider it spying, sir, but after I check in with you and the Board of Travels. I can go, so...* stops in her tracks*: Koenma! *slaps extremely hard* That's disgusting! I can't believe you! Ewwww!  
  
  
  
Botan: HEY! You're not allowed to slap Koenma like that! Only I am!  
  
Midori: I'm not joking, though. I can read minds. Standard practice. I'm Sorry if I offended you, but, if you wish, you can slap him right now. If that's your job that so be it. I don't care. If you will ask him what he was thinking when I slapped him...  
  
Botan: Koenma, sir, What were you thinking?  
  
Koenma: About her or you?  
  
Botan: Well, both, I guess...  
  
Koenma: You? If you were ever gonna date me, or let me see you in other lights and voices, hehehh...And her? I wanted to see her naked, kinda like I wanted to see you in the same form, just with more of a picture of the real Botan in bed. *smiles evilly at both of them*  
  
Midori & Botan! YOU PERVERTED JERK!!! EEEWWWW! * multiple slaps*  
  
* Botan continued to slap Koenma uncontrollably*  
  
Koenma: *his face is all bloated and red* and loudly screams* BOTAN!!!!!! Botan! I was joking! Geez, other than wanting to see the REAL Botan I meant another side of you! Geez!  
  
Botan: Well, why didja lie to me then? And you never told me why she slapped you! You can at least tell me that, can't you? She slapped you for some reason? For what reason I'd like to know!  
  
Koenma: Well, I was thinking of her naked, but its still not a good enough reason for YOU going on a slapping spree! You have no reason to slap me. But your reason isn't good enough. So, I want you to show this girl to Earth. All right?  
  
Botan: Yes, Koenma, sir. *turns head to Midori* Come with me... 


End file.
